


“April’s Fool”

by Ribelle



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribelle/pseuds/Ribelle
Summary: Phoenix got injured after a trial and Miles decided to stay with him from that moment





	“April’s Fool”

**Author's Note:**

> I promised PK to post this to AO3 but failed to translate TAT  
> Based on an art I posted to tumblr last year:  
> https://ribellenm.tumblr.com/post/179791930352/i-dreamed-of-this-scene-last-week-and-it-stays-in

一开始看到那个案子的资料的时候，高级检察官御剑怜侍第一反应是谁接这个谁倒霉。

当红歌手上星期在家中死亡，验尸报告显示死因是太阳穴受重击导致致命伤，现场疑点颇多，但不少证据都指向了那天上门拜访的歌手的前男友……看到这里御剑把卷宗往沙发上一扔，说真的，谁爱接谁接，谁接谁倒霉，这事儿跟他一丁点关系也没有。

当然，御剑不能够对摊上的案子随意挑拣，但是各行各业日常工作中总是会遇到不爱干的活。公众人物受牵扯的案子他（不得不）接手过不止一次，名人社会关注度高，网络舆论压力山大，狗血八卦小道消息四处乱飞，名人的粉丝狂热起来谁也不知道能干出来什么，哪怕他工作能力再强也会觉得这种案件处理起来格外屠杀脑细胞。不过，让御剑可以尽情撇下工作的最主要的理由是他的短期出国交流是早就定下来的事。

“你哪天走？”临行前，他的对手兼关系似乎过于亲密了一丢丢的童年伙伴约了他吃晚饭。

“四月一日，就是明天，下午的飞机，到那边应该是同一天早晨。”

“April‘s Fool Day啊…”成步堂抬头想了一下，憋出来几个单词，御剑差点呛到。“啊，口误口误，不好意思。”

“你这算什么，’四月的傻子‘吗？”御剑想了想，“你生日就在下月，这是在说你自己吧！？”

……

“宇鹭局长还暗示我留下来负责这个案子，但是他自己也知道这根本就是不可能的事，毕竟出差也是他的安排——”话题回到工作上，御剑不自知地流露出了那么一丝丝的得意情绪，而对方只是笑了笑，示意他再不开动面前那碗齁咸的拉面已经要凉啦。

直到御剑意识到成步堂那微妙的笑容背后有什么其他隐情的时候，已经是半个月之后了。出差接近尾声，他也终于稍微闲下来一点开始浏览一些无关公务的网页，而一个弹窗吸引了他的注意。

那隐约可以看出是成步堂的脸，被各种后期处理成了一个丑陋的模样，还用红色粗体字写了一些不堪入目的诅咒话语。他皱着眉头点开，瞬间整个人愣在那里。

他自己是一走了之，那个四月的大傻子可是留在了国内，还干了很有其风格的事情——接那个案子的重大嫌疑人的委托。

——

御剑把工作交接完毕匆匆赶回国，正好赶上第二场庭审。成步堂一如既往地全力以赴，在御剑不在的这段时间里成功列出一系列关于现场的疑点，把被告身上的嫌疑减轻了不少；但是虽然提出了不少可能性，目前还没有足够的证据表明有其他任何一个第三者能够作案，因此被告本人依旧是众矢之的。人们的愤怒需要发泄，而对象依旧只有一个人——两个，算上此刻站在他身旁的律师。

法庭外面闹闹哄哄的，各路媒体记者在警戒线后面想方设法地往前挤，闪光灯噼里啪啦地从四面八方闪成一片；还有不少穿着夸张的人，看样子是受害者的狂热粉丝，手里举着标语牌大呼小叫着“严惩杀人犯”“杀人犯的律师同罪”一类的话。糸锯刑警跟着一群法警焦头烂额地试图维持秩序，看到御剑过来，努力挤出一个灿烂的大笑脸把他迎了进去。

成步堂在审判室中间陈述，没注意到旁听席坐进来一个青年人。御剑第一眼就注意到他明显瘦了，肤色比自己走之前苍白了不少，眼睛底下有点不健康的阴影；一旁整理材料的真宵表情也比往常多了几分焦虑，更不似平日那般活跃。

但是，尽管看起来失掉不少神采，成步堂还是能够维持以前那样的思路。他的观点一如既往的清晰、有力，御剑此时处于旁观者的角度，比站在他对面的时候更能感受到可靠。外面那些因失去理智而愤怒的人群怎么可能体会得到？

御剑对那些人是不屑一顾的。他从来都不喜欢感情用事。哪怕内心的禁锢已然消去，多年来的生活习惯已经将他打磨得不会向外界展现自己不冷静的样子。成步堂时隔多年重新出现在他生活中的时候，解放他于长久折磨他的梦境却又增添了对自己身份的迷茫的时候，他一度被动荡不安的内心所困，也选择逃避过。但是当他再度冷静下来重新面对过往的种种，却发现那个从儿时、少年时，又到现在一直在给予他鼓励与信任的青年人，已经深深扎根在了自己的心里，绿树成荫，而自己从那茁壮的生命中获得了他自己也未曾考虑过的慰藉。

所以他回来了。他曾站在成步堂面前困惑地用“多余的情感”来统称那些从他胸腔中涌现的说不清道不明的混乱感受，但是他现在开始正视了。也许他还不能理解全部——绝大多数人类终其一生也理解不来全部。但是他看得出来，这些“多余”，有一些是极端的，狂暴的，缺乏理智的，大范围的；而另外一些，是沉静的，有力的，如沉淀在河水中的金砂映出的温柔微光，只有少数人能够触碰到，并变成更好，更强大的人。

你我注定不凡，御剑看着那因为疲劳而显得有些虚弱却依旧挺拔的背影，法庭金色的天平装饰高悬在他头顶上方，想着。他确实通过自己的调查把思路引到了新的方向上，裁判长宣布休庭，负责检事大汗淋漓地跟同事分派接下来的任务。我们不是普通的人，我们推动着周遭的一切，我们的心中有着一个遥远却指向前方的目标，我们站在不同的路上却在一起。这种不凡也许是超乎常人的优秀，也许只是超乎常人的大傻子吧！

御剑想起法庭外面聚集的那一片嘈杂的人群，只想赶紧去到成步堂身边让他跟自己的车走，他应对媒体和闲杂人等没有自己有经验；结果一时走得急被旁听席的扶手绊了一下，再抬头时成步堂已经从侧门走出去了。

正如御剑担心的那样，成步堂和法庭外面的大批人马正面怼上了。他对面前乱七八糟的长枪短炮本能的有点抗拒，下意识地带着真宵往旁边闪躲，没想到侧翼举着牌子吵嚷的人群中突然伸出来一只手，趁着法警无暇顾及的空档把他直接扯了进去。

御剑从观众席里挤出来，远远地看见成步堂那扎眼的蓝西装被一片黑压压的人群吞没，瞬间头大得不行，冲着他的方向跑了过去。

下一秒钟，人群中冒出一个不详的光点。周围记者相机上的闪光灯打亮了一个圆柱型的东西——似乎有人举起了一个啤酒瓶——

清脆的碎裂声伴着熟悉得惊悚的惨叫声和女孩子的尖叫让混乱的场面稍许停滞了一下，御剑觉得自己心脏也跟着停跳了一拍，使出全身的力气手忙脚乱地把映在他眼里的蓝色的人拽出来捞到自己怀里。

成步堂狼狈极了，衬衫被扯了个大口子，领带不翼而飞，似乎腿有伤到根本没法站住，一只手抓住御剑的肩膀，一只手捂着额头。御剑伸手撑住他，突然感到哪里都不对劲；下一个瞬间，成步堂捂在头上的手指缝里汩汩地冒出了血。

御剑当时就觉得自己一时间丧失了全部思考能力，整个人心疼得半个字都说不出来，那个一头一脸血眼睛都睁不开的傻子嘴里还在喃喃地念叨着“不好意思谢谢你我没事”。他慌里慌张地把成步堂扒在自己身上的胳膊拽过来勾住自己的脖子，感觉这辈子手还没这么抖过，一只手环住他的腰，招呼上吓得不轻的真宵，挥手挡开往他身上杵过来的镜头话筒，把重伤员往自己的车那边带。他知道那些人的工作就是这个，但是眼下，他不希望自己重要的人狼狈的样子被任何一个镜头记住。

——

万幸的是，一来御剑反应快飙起车也快，二来成步堂其人有着令人叹为观止的生命力，受的伤看上去的唬人程度比实际情况严重得多。

啤酒瓶没对他的大脑和颅骨有什么影响，但是玻璃片在他额角开了个口子，缝了十几针，大概率要留疤；右腿因为摔倒到人群里的姿势不太对而导致膝盖脱臼；再来就是挨了几拳导致了身上有几处淤青，但是好在御剑着急吗慌把人拖出来也没实际挨多少打。

不过再不严重，成步堂也不能立即出院。折腾了这么一遭，反应过来时已经是凌晨，精疲力尽的真宵再三确认成步堂不会有生命危险之后趴在他的病床边睡着了。而御剑这会儿一方面时差没调过来，另一方面刚才一顿操作导致肾上腺素水平飙升，他此刻根本清醒到不能更清醒。

他也坐在病床边，心乱如麻地看着躺在那里的成步堂。

伤患没有睡，脸上乱七八糟地贴着胶布，额头上硕大的纱布堆层层叠叠地遮去了他半张脸；本来连日忙碌搞得他气色就不太好，现在大小伤痕加上去显得整个人格外形容凄惨。成步堂用露在外面的那只眼睛和御剑安静地对视着，泛蓝的瞳孔里映着一个狼狈的精英检事。

“你回来啦…”成步堂憋出一句话，御剑张了张嘴，却什么话也没说出来。

他想说话，他一瞬间有千言万语，但是他真的不知道该从何讲起，只能直愣愣地呆坐着。他的脸上和手上还沾着成步堂的血，但是一直也没顾得上擦干净。

责备吗？责备他为什么接了这么一个棘手的案子？…但是这话他说不出口。他想起了自己那身为律师的父亲——如果是父亲也处在这样的立场，会怎么做呢？如果他本人要是也按照原来的人生轨迹成为律师，也站在成步堂的角度，又会怎么做呢？律师不像检事，接不接委托有更大的选择余地，但是这到底是自由还是更沉重的枷锁？……

御剑捂住自己的眼睛，闭上眼睛思考刚才发生的一幕幕。他没能再早一点赶过去，法警没能控制住侧翼的人群，他前往法庭之前也可以联系更多人手的……自责没有用，糟糕的事态已经发生了，但是他忍不住去想。

这时，成步堂伸手碰了碰御剑的膝盖，御剑缓缓抬起头望向他。

“谢谢你，及时把我带过来。”虚弱的年轻人微笑着。

御剑握住那只上面插着输液管的手，不知道该做什么回应，感觉自己的手又抖起来了。

“我挨那一下的时候，以为自己要死了，因为真的很疼，”成步堂嘶哑地说。

“但是你拉住了我。”他顿了一下。“我睁开眼睛时看到的是你，我有一瞬间以为那顿拉面就是最后一次了，但是我又看见了你。”

“这时候我就觉得，我还是很幸运的……”

“……”

御剑站起来，坐到成步堂的床沿上，低头看着这个瘦弱，但眼神依旧明亮的年轻人。成步堂刚才的话突然让他有了一种奇异的预感，一种在他此前的人生中都没有考虑过的可能性，一种让他在擦肩而过时突然得以窥见的微光。他想抓住这个机会。这回他开口了，仿佛未经过大脑一样，身体自动做出了反应。

“刚才的庭审我在现场，接下来的部分我会接手，也会联系人协助你一块进行辩护工作，你已经做到很多了，你现在好好休息是最重要的。还有，你那个破面条就想当成跟我在一块的最后一顿饭，想什么呢？这事结束了我带你去一个对口味至少还有起码要求的餐厅。”

成步堂端详着他的眼睛，脸上绽开了笑容。他也看见了那个可能性，而且保不准他好些年前就看见了，他们想要触及相同的东西。“那我就期待一下吧……御剑，我也想跟你讲一些事，和这案子没有关系，但是感觉现在这个场合……不太合适。”

御剑也微笑起来。是吗……是吗。你我在这洪流之中相互理解相互支持，那么为什么不再把这段关系往前推进一步。你我生而不凡，从踏上这段旅程起的那一刻就踩在了险滩暗礁之上，周围处处是海浪滔天，那么拉起对方的手是不是会让脚步更加坚实。也许搁在小时候，他还会对这种想法面红耳赤；但是已然走过诸多风浪的当下，“陪伴”的概念包含了更多深刻的含义，比方说……那些金砂一样。

他俯下身，额头贴上成步堂的前额，闭上眼睛。他能感到对方的眼睫毛蹭在自己的鼻梁上，也能听到对方的呼吸声。“是吗？不知道我们要说的事情是不是同样的。”

御剑有那么几秒是想一直呆在这里的，但是不行。他站起来，与成步堂道别，让他保证了一定会好好休息，然后径直离开了医院，走进了初春的夜色中。

——

御剑需要去一趟警察局，糸锯刑警打来电话，有几个在法庭门口寻衅滋事的被塞进拘留所，而当时正在现场的他自己是一个可靠有力的目击证人。在那之后收拾一下自己的仪容，这个案子的相关材料他要好好看一下——从这一天起，他决定和这位四月出生的傻子站在一起了。


End file.
